Mine
by Ardnassac
Summary: A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy. Nnoitra x Amarie OC . slight Nnoitra x Nelliel
1. Introductions

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter One: Introductions

It's kinda funny, looking back now. She was the dumbest, biggest pain in the ass girl I ever met, and yet she's the reason I'm here. The reason any of this even happened is all because of her. Do you hear me Amarie? This is all your fault. I hope you're good and happy now.....wherever the hell you are.

Oh yeah....if you're wondering why some freakishly tall, scrawny teenage boy with greasy black hair and an eye patch is standing on the edge of this bridge, waiting to jump, I'll let you in on a little secret. It's all her fault. I wasn't always suicidal. Hell, I never gave a damn about anyone other then myself. Until I met her of course. Then she had to go and be all nice and kind, and just....be _her_ and change my ways. Now I'm about to jump for her. Isn't it just fucking fantastic?

Let's go back to the beginning. My name is Nnoitra Jiruga, and I'm an orphan. Big deal. You could say I have anger management issues. Anyway, my dead beat parents kicked me out when I was 15 and sent me to live in the monastery for awhile. That sure as hell didn't work out. When I was 17 I went to work at the Oderschvank Manor as a serving boy. That's where I met the two women who would change my life. And not in some happy, bubbly lovey dovey sort of way. I don't deal with that crap. No, I mean in a painful, annoying rip your eyes out kind of way. The first was Nelliel. She was 17 and beautiful...and she pissed me off to no end. The second was her little sister Amarie. She was 16 and a total klutz. I remember my first day at that God forsaken place.......

Apparently the stable boy got fired, and that was to become one of my many jobs around the manor. I was so thrilled that I got to deal with a bunch of smelly prissy horses until they hired a new stable boy. I hated horses; they stank and slobbered all over the place. It was early afternoon and I had just gotten chewed out by Nell for being to slow at saddling her horse when I decided it was time for a lunch break. Just as I was rounding the corner to the kitchen, WHAM! I felt the breath knock right out of me and I fell to the floor.

"What the hell, watch where you're going you idiot!" I snarled, getting up.

It pissed me off even more to see a scrawny girl sprawled out on the floor. If it had been a boy, I could have kicked his ass.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you ok? D-did I hurt you?" She squeaked.

"Of course you didn't hurt me you idiot. What, you think being knocked over by some scrawny stick like you is going to hurt girl? "I grumbled and leered down at her.

She shrank back and got up as well, trying to straighten out her skirts.

"I'm s-sorry. My name is Amarie, but you can call me Ami. What's your name?"

"What the hell kind of introduction is that!? You knock me on my ass and then want to be my friend?" I turned away from her and continued on my way to the kitchen for my lunch.

To my annoyance, she followed and sat down right next to me.

"I really am sorry, I was in a hurry to get outside before Nell, but I guess she's already out there riding, so I'll have to wait until she's done."

"And why would you have to wait? You all have a big enough riding field. I would know, I have to maintain it." I grumbled. The field was ridiculously large.

"Oh, then you must be the new stable boy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Way to go Sherlock." I mumbled sarcastically. "That still doesn't answer my question, and anyway, I'm only filling in. I can't stand horses."

"Oh...well Nell doesn't like it when I ride with her because she say's I make her nervous on my horse. I'm a really good rider, but Nell is a novice. It's the only thing that I'm better at then her."

"I didn't ask for your life story, I just asked a question." I picked up my lunch and started walking back to the stables to eat in peace.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name!" She wailed.

Like my name was oh so bloody important.

"Nnoitra. Now leave me alone."

"It was nice meeting you Nnoitra, and I'm sorry for knocking you down, I'll be more careful!"

I just rolled my eyes and went back to the stables. I had only known her for maybe five minutes and already she pissed me off. Her voice was too squeaky and she fidgeted too much.


	2. Friends

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Two: Friends

It must have been about a week later that I found out why she fidgeted so much.

Nell wasn't the nicest, most loving big sister out there…hell, she was a strict stuck up bitch sometimes. She was always prancing around like some frikin Saint, saying 'do this' and 'do that' and so help you if you didn't do it right, 'cause that would just set her off. She didn't really hit Amarie too hard I guess, nothing worse then I would have done, the girl pissed me off…hell, they both pissed me off but I'm rambling now. Anyway, it was like Amarie could do no right in Nell's eyes, the cold hearted bitch. So she got talked down to.....allot. You know the really strange thing though? She didn't care! She would sit there and take the lecture then apologize for what ever little thing that she had done wrong, and follow her sister around like a whipped dog. It was pathetic to watch, and it was almost a daily ritual with the two.

One day I asked her what the deal was.

"Hey."

"H-hello?" Great. She was fidgeting again. Nell must have been around earlier and reprimanded her for something.

"Why do you put up with that crap? Can't you fight back? I mean, what makes her so damn better then you anyway? It's pathetic to watch."

"She's my older sister, she has every right. And she is better then me in everything, so she's trying to teach me." She responded.

"So because she's older she can slap you up a bit and yell at you? And how is she better in everything? You're a way better horseman, she can barely stay on the thing, and she has some sissy little mare. You ride that big ass monster." I didn't know why I was sticking up for her, she was so weak, and it pissed me off.

"Keedan isn't a monster, he's just a warhorse. He belonged to my Grandpa." She said huffily.

She was always sticking up for that damn thing. It was a vicious, huge black stallion and we hated each other, but he was gentle for her. Good thing too, because she really wasn't supposed to be on a stallion, being a Lady and all. That was another thing Nell was always railing on her about, that she didn't act like a Lady.

"Whatever, that's at least one thing you're better at."

"Riding a horse isn't really a ladylike quality. It doesn't count."

"Then if it doesn't count, why the hell does Nell ride?"

"She wants to prove that she can. Why do you even care?" She asked looking at me nervously.

"Because it pisses me off to see you fidgeting around like a whipped dog and acting as much all the time."

She looked up then, and her face slowly brightened into a smile.

"What?" I grumbled.

"T-Thank you Nnoitra, I'll try to be better, ok?"

She grinned at me, like I had just given her a gift or something.

"What the hell are you smiling for? You look like an idiot." I growled.

It was creepy. One minute she looked all depressed and now she looked like she was on top of the world. Mental case, I swear.

"I'm smiling because you care of course! That's what friends do silly, they care." And with that she waved and skipped off.

I must have stood there for a good five minutes pondering that.

How in the hell does asking a question suddenly make me care? Or make me her friend? I shrugged and went back to work. If she wanted to think I was now her buddy, she could go on right ahead. No skin off my nose. I shrugged and went off to go dust the library books and sighed. It was going to be a long assed day.


	3. Shadow

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Three: Shadow

It had been about three weeks since I had become her 'friend' and she was driving me crazy. She was like a bloody shadow, popping up all the time and waving at me, distracting me from my work, or bringing me lunch or food during the day. I mean, yeah it was nice to be fed and all, but she was way too cheerful and annoying about it. It was like waving to me and bringing me stuff just made her frikin day.

I wish I had known at the time how much it really _did_ mean to her.

I remember one day I was in a particularly bad mood. It was raining, I had gotten kicked by her demon possessed horse again, and to top it all off I had the beginnings of a cold. She came in right on time for lunch, smiling and waving at me like an idiot.

"Hi Nnoitra, I brought you some lunch!"

I glowered at her. I wasn't in the mood to deal with little Miss Ray of Sunshine.

"Go away." I snapped.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing is fucking wrong, I just don't want to see your ugly ass face today, now go away!" I yelled.

Two things happened right then. One, her face crumpled and she got that kicked dog look again that I hated so much. Two, I felt a slight twinge of guilt at making her feel that way.

"I-I'm s-sorry....." she whispered, on the verge of tears. She practically fled the room, tripping and stumbling.

I mentally kicked myself for making her so upset. I knew she would go up to the top most tower and cry herself to sleep, that's what she always did when Nell was bullying her.

"Way to go dumbass." I mumbled and sighed. Well if she wanted to be so damn sensitive, that was her deal, not mine. She had to learn to toughen up.

Unfortunately for me, Nell was passing by and heard the conversation. She came storming in and jabbed a finger right in my face.

"Just what exactly is your problem, you vulgar servant? How dare you go and make my little sister cry like that, go apologize to her this instant!" She snapped, backhanding me. I glared coldly and stood my ground, resisting the urge to strike her back.

"The hell I'm apologizing woman. Look, how about you tell your sister to suck it up and leave me alone huh? I never asked for her to tag alongside me like a lost pup. "I sneered.

Nell merely rose and eyebrow at me and glared.

"Do I need remind you that you are a mere servant, and have absolutely no place to speak to a Lady like that? You are a disgrace, and furthermore if you don't go up there and apologize right now I'm going to make your life miserable. I'll start by relieving you of your job perhaps. "

I sighed in defeat. I really needed this job, like it or not, and shrugged.

"Yeah well don't expect any heart felt apologies woman, 'cause I sure don't mean 'em. " I shot back, already turning to go.

"You will apologize, end if discussion." She replied coolly before leaving.

Sure enough, as I got up to the tower she was there crying in the corner. It was so pathetic to see really, I had to fight back the urge to yell at her some more for being so weak. Sighing, I crouched down to face level and nudged her.

"Hey stop crying like such a baby and grow up! I'm in a bad mood today and just didn't want to see you coming up so damn cheerful and bubbly; it's almost sickening, so suck it up." I growled.

Well that sure as hell wasn't really what I was going for….so much for twinges of guilt. She must have understood though, 'cause she looked up and peered at me through tearstained eyes, nodding.

"I-I'm still sorry....I just wanted t-to bring you something....you work so hard...." she mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Yeah well it's my job to work hard stupid, I'm a serving boy. It doesn't mean you got to follow me all around everywhere like my shadow."

She just nodded, still looking at the floor.

"You gonna just sit up here and cry then? I apologized didn't I?" I grumbled, getting annoyed. Patience Nnoitra, you can do this. Just make an attempt at being civil, and then you can leave.

"I'm s-sorry for being so annoying...."

I sighed and shook my head, ruffling her hair as if she were a little kid and not only a year my junior, attempting and failing miserably at the whole being civil thing.

"I suppose you just can't help it, you're a girl after all. Girls are all just annoying. Now get up or you'll be in trouble for getting your clothes all dirty."

She nodded and got up, brushing cobwebs of her skirts.

"Nnoitra...Does this mean y-you're not my friend anymore?" She looked like she might cry again. Argh, what was with her and the waterworks? It was so annoying.

"I didn't realize I was your friend in the first place. As far as I know I'm not your friend. "

"Oh….well…would you be my friend?" She asked timidly

"Yeah what the hell, just stop crying all ready, its pissing me off." I hated tears; it was a disgraceful sign of weakness.

She smiled at me and nodded, drying her eyes and going to clean up. I had to shake my head again, wondering why on earth she cared about me so damn much.


	4. Tesla

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Four: Tesla

I had been working at the manor for about two months before they finally got a new stable hand. Good thing too, because I was about to assassinate that damn warhorse of Amarie's. I hated that damn thing; he attacked me every time I went near him.

The new kid's name was Tesla. He was a bit short and had that same kicked dog look Ami had. Great, I thought, sizing him up. Another weakling to contend with. It turned out he wasn't all that bad though, just clingy…really clingy. He stuck onto me like a tick to a dog the first day he got there and just wouldn't leave me alone. It pissed me off at first, but after awhile I realized I could get him to do practically anything for me.

We were baling hay one afternoon….well he was baling; I was just tossing them into the hayloft, when Ami came in to bring me lunch.

"Hi Nnoitra, here is your lunch." She said cheerfully.

"What'd ya bring me?"

"Tomato soup and some garlic bread….you said you liked that, right?"

"Mhmm. Just sit it down, I'm still working." I said, tossing two bales of hay up at a time to show off. She giggled and set the tray down before waving and going to do her lessons. Tesla rolled his eyes and looked at me enviously.

"You must have made an impression on her if the Lady of the manor brings you lunch everyday…" he said.

"Nah, Ami's not the Lady of the manor, she the second daughter. Nell is, and I sure as hell don't want her brining me lunch….I bet she'd poison me, the bitch."

"Lady Nelliel doesn't seem so bad, just a little over bearing at times…."

"That's just 'cause you have a huge crush on her." I said, smirking at the blush creeping on his face.

"I d-do not!" he insisted.

"Sure, sure. Just remember Tesla, she's mine. "I said seriously.

"W-what? You don't even like her!"

" Nope. I can't stand her frankly, but she's still mine. I'm gonna whip her ass one day, you just wait and see Tesla. I can't stand to see that arrogant attitude on a woman, always acting like she's a Saint or something."

"You can't be serious, I m-mean, you aren't noble, so you wouldn't have a chance anyway, b-but…you can't just break someone like Nell…"

"Just watch me. " I replied smirking.

Tesla just sighed and went back to work, realizing that there was no reasoning with me when I had my mind made up. I would do as I pleased, come hell or high water and that was that.

One day that bitch was going down, and it would be by my hand. I sat down to eat the soup Ami had left me, savoring it slowly, just to piss Tesla off. It wasn't bad actually, I wondered if she actually went through the trouble to make it herself or not. I shrugged it off, tossed the bread to Tesla and went back to work, daydreaming about how I would kick Nell's ass one day….and maybe a few other things too…she may be a bitch, but she was damn hot. The problem was, she knew it too.


	5. Nelliel

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Five: Nelliel

It had been a whole year since I had been working at the manor, and things had settled out pretty well for me.

Ami didn't piss me off quite as much anymore…..it actually wasn't half bad spending time with her, but I couldn't tell her that of course. If she thought for a moment that I actually _liked_ spending time with her I'd never hear the end of it from Tesla, and she's never leave me alone. I could handle her, just in small doses.

Nell was as bitchy as ever, but somehow she had found out about my plan to break her, and instead of being angry or scared she was amused! It fucking _amused _her that I was going to whip her ass. She even taunted me about it when we were alone. I remember her sneering voice that first time she confronted me with it…..

"Servant, I want a word."

"I have a freaking _name_, bitch." I mumbled, walking towards her.

"As do I, you ungainly creature, and it isn't 'Bitch'. I would fire you in an instant if we didn't need the help….not that you're particularly helpful. You're rather clumsy and vulgar. Its more like we have a beast running about then a servant."

I stiffened up, fighting the urge to slap her. She always called me that, and I couldn't stand it. So what if I was a little violent? Who gave a damn? It didn't make me some sort of monster…

"What can I assist you in, my Lady?" I replied, sneering.

"I heard a rumor going around that you intend to 'whip my ass', is that correct? "

I paled, wondering where the hell she had heard that from….Tesla, you son of a pig I'm going to kill you.

"Maybe. Why, are ya scared?" I said, looming over her.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at my attempt to intimidate her.

"No, not in the slightest. I find it amusing actually. Tell me Beast, how do you plan on accomplishing that feat?"

"Easy. I'm gonna pick your fat ass up 'n bend ya over 'n beat ya until ya bleed, bitch." I growled at her. She was really pissing me off today.

"Oh?"

That's all she said before she kneed me sharply in the groin and threw me down, smashing my head against the hard marble floor.

"Well, perhaps you should revise that plan then, Beast. I have no intention of you touching me, much less in such a brutal manner. Now get up, I don't want a bloodstain on the marble." She sneered, and stepped over me as she walked out the door.

I groaned and got up staggering a bit, clenching my teeth as my face flushed and I realized that a girl had just handed my ass to me in one shot.

Just you wait, Nell. One day your ass is gonna be mine and its you that'll be on the floor bleeding, not me. I shook it off and went to go clean up, wondering where the hell she had learned to fight.


	6. Training

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Six: Training

The next few weeks I busied myself with training, desperately trying to get stronger and stronger, so that I could beat that bitch Nell. From sun up to sun down I would either be outright training or doing manual labor, and I flourished under the strain. I was starting to feel pretty confident again when the most awful...shameful...freaking impossible thing happened. I got beat down again by no other then Ami!

It was Saturday and I thought I would mess with her a bit by jumping out and scaring her as she rounded the corner. There was no real reason other then sheer boredom, so obviously I wasn't expecting her to shriek, knee my groin and throw me down in one swift movement just like her sister had done. But for good measure she stomped on my back too before realizing it was me.

"Oh gosh Nnoitra, I'm sorry! Are you ok?" she squeaked, her brown eyes as big as saucers.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GIRLS KEEP DONG THAT!!" I roared, beyond pissed off. She flinched as if I had struck her and stepped back a bit.

"I-I'm s-sorry...."

It took me a few deep breaths to calm down enough to stop my arms from shaking in anger and lower my voice before I grimaced and asked-

"How did you do that?"

"O-Oh, Papa got a tutor to teach us self defense when we were little. He was from very far away, but he taught us these really fast movements...I think its called Danzo..."

"Danzo eh?"N where is the tutor now?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, he was very old, and died several years back. His is the little grave under the tall oak in the back, you know the one right?"

I sighed in defeat. If the damn guy was dead there'd be no way to learn how to beat Nell....or even Ami at this point. And who the hell taught women how to fight anyway, I thought grumbling.

"Well next time don't do that huh? I'll never have kids if you girls keep that up."

"Sorry....um...I could uh...I c-could teach you a little?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise and sneered a little.

"No way in hell some little girl is teaching me how to fight, I'll get it on my own thanks." I sniped before walking away, still wincing from where she had kneed me.

About a week later I gave in....self training wasn't getting me anywhere fast enough, so I just had to suck it up and let her train me. She was ecstatic about it of course, and I groaned inwardly, wondering what kind of hell I had just unleashed upon myself. We trained after everyone else had gone to bed, way out in the fields so no one could see us...To be honest it wasn't so bad, I just ignored the fact that is was Ami teaching me and went on with the lessons. She was a surprisingly good teacher, I kinda thought she'd be a bit of a flake but she proved me wrong.

We kept up the training for about three months before I started feeling like I could keep it up on my own. This Danzo stuff wasn't really what I'd call fighting, it was just defensive training, but know that I knew how it worked I could find a way to get around it and kick Nell's ass.

"Hey...thanks for doing this for me, I think I've got the hang of it now Ami..." I told her one evening after we had finished. She just smiled at me with that stupid dopey grin of hers and nodded.

"It was a lot of fun; thanks for letting me teach you Nnoitra. You're really good at fighting, aren't you?"

I grinned back at her, enjoying the praise and she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never really seen you smile before, you look like the Cheshire cat."

"The who?"

"The Cheshire cat, he's from a book, Alice in Wonderland. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Nope."

"Well anyway, the cat has this huge smile, and you just reminded me of him is all."

I shrugged and flopped down on the grass next to her and put my arms behind my head

" Well like I said, I appreciate this 'n all.....But if I hear you've told anyone I'm gonna whip yer little ass ya hear me?"

"I know I know, I won't tell anyone, promise." She said, tone almost teasing. I was surprised; she normally flinched when I talked rough to her...

"Yeah well you better or else." I grumbled.

"Yeah, I know or you'll whip my ass." I sat up and looked at her...why the hell was she smiling at me?

"You don't think I'll do it, do ya?" I scowled. She just grinned and got up to go.

"Let's just say that if it came to an ass whipping, it won't be mine getting beat, Nnoitra." And that was it before she went back off to her rooms.

I sat there for awhile in silence before murmuring to myself..._Damn_ Ami, since when did you grow a backbone and change the pecking order around here?


	7. Beast

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Seven: Beast

I didn't get a chance to call Ami out on that little challenge of hers, because she and her Father were leaving on some trip to go see relatives or something like that...Anyway, for whatever the reason Nell wasn't going, and I figured this was my perfect chance to strike back. I waited for a week after they had left before my opportunity arose. It was late in the afternoon and Nell had been bossing me around all day; she had just gotten back from her ride and told me to help her off her horse.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, why don't you figure out how ta get your prissy ass off the horse yourself. Yer sister can do it."

"I am not my sister, and she is a poor excuse for a lady if she insists on doing such things for herself."

"Yeah, 'cause it's such a disgrace to be even slightly self sufficient, right?"

She merely raised an eyebrow at me and moved her hand to slap me. Grinning, I grabber her wrist and pulled her sharply from her horse and onto the ground. When she lost her balance and fell on her ass I burst out laughing as she struggled to get up, fighting with her skirts. She did manage to slap me when she got up, but I barely felt it this time.

"Is that really all ya got?"

"Are you challenging me, servant? Shall I remind you of the results last time you had such notions?"

"Yeah, why not bitch? Bring it."

I grinned as she sneered at me and assumed the position I'd see Ami take so many times during our practice, and dodged her attack completely. Then I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, ignoring the small jabs of pain as she kicked and punched me, screaming her damned head off. I walked over to the corner of the stable and slammed her against the wall, knocking her head a bit and smirked down at her.

"Now listen bitch, I aint gonna take any more shit from ya, do you hear me? Whatever the hell kind of fighting that was that one time was a fluke. I can 'n will kick yer ass if ya as much as think 'bout telling anyone about this, ya got it?"

She glared at me for a moment before shrugging. I jerked her head back against the wall again, lifting her from the ground to prove my point.

"I've won, don't ya get it? I aint gonna take anymore shit from you anymore."

"You really think it matters that you are stronger then me? Any idiot could have told you that a man is stronger then a woman, but I'm glad you've finally caught up to that realization. Are you happy now?"

I glared back at her, pissed off at her damned superior tone.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"So let me get this straight, you're happy that you just proved you can beat a woman. Is that it?"

Why the hell was she twisting everything around like that?

"I still won, and you still aren't going to tell anyone about it either, ya hear me?"

"Yes, seeing as you've repeated it several times. I'm not slow like you are."

I just snarled at her and let her go

"If I'm so slow, then how'd I win?"

"Because, men are naturally stronger then women, that is how you 'won'. All this little 'fight' has proven is what a beast you really are."

She walked away after that and I slammed my fist against the wall. How the hell could she take my victory and make me feel like some sort of dammed monster? I had beaten her, right? Then why the hell did I feel like I had somehow lost? And now that I thought about it...this whole thing was pretty stupid of me, if she had a mind to I could get fired, or sent to jail for assaulting her. I stormed out of the stables, furious with myself and loathing that bitch Nell even more.


	8. Nobles

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Eight: Feelings

To Nell's credit, she didn't ever mention our fight to anyone and decided to ignore me after that; she had her mind on other things. Once Ami and her Father came back from their trip a bunch of other people started coming by as well. Mostly they were other nobles who were visiting to see Nell and Ami. They were both old enough now to be courted, and the rich prissy boys flocked to the manor by the dozens. It was annoying as hell frankly, having to help attend to all of them. If it wasn't for Ami I think I would have killed them all to tell the truth. She still came to see me everyday and bring me lunch, which pissed allot of them off. They thought it was ridiculous for a lady to pay any attention to a servant, much less feed them. I asked her about it one day after she brought me my meal.

"Hey...you do know ya aren't supposed to be bringing me lunch and stuff right?"

"Why not?"

"Well...it aint 'ladylike' and all, and the other nobles don't think too much of you for it."

"Oh please Nnoitra, they're all here for Nell anyways. I'm just the second option if they can't get into her good graces."

"Still, don't want to ruin yer chance with some stuck up Prince Charming or something..."

She rolled her eyes at that and shrugged.

"And why would you care huh? Unless you don't want me to feed you anymore. I can always find someone else you know."

I arched an eyebrow and shook my head quickly. The hell I'd want her giving my lunch to one of the prissy boys! Her lunches were for me, her time was for me damn it, not them. They couldn't appreciate it like I did.

"No, that aint what I'm saying and you know it Ami."

She just laughed and nodded, lying back on the grass. I had to trim the hedges today, so we were outside for once.

"I know, I'm just teasing you Nnoitra. I'll still bring you lunch everyday, it's an excuse to get away from them all. They're so boring! Besides, they don't want anything to do with me really, not when they have a shot at Nell."

I shook my head and lay down next to her.

"Well it's their loss, they just don't know how to appreciate you Ami."

She looked away when I said that, her tone a bit sad.

"Nnoitra, do you think there's anything wrong with me?"

"What do ya mean by that?"

"Well...I mean it'd be nice if someone noticed me out of all of them...I know I'm not really pretty like Nell or anything but..."

I stayed quiet for a moment, not quite sure how to answer that one...I wanted to tell her that there wasn't a damned thing wrong with her, but that sure as hell wasn't gonna leave my mouth...why that was even in my head, I had to wonder. Sure Ami wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either. I sighed and attempted to make her feel better...

"I'm sure they'll come around. I mean, if they really got to know you, they'd see how nice ya really are, and how funny and smart..."

Why the hell was I saying all of this? Especially since I didn't really want them to notice her, I thought as a pang of jealousy hit me. They couldn't appreciate Ami, they didn't deserve her. She smiled at me though and looked up when I said that.

"You really think so Nnoitra?"

"Of course I do, just give it time huh?"

"Oh alright...thanks Nnoitra, you really make me feel better, you know that?"

"Anytime."

She smiled again and got up to go see them, they were all going for a walk or something like that. I just sighed and went back to work, trying to make sense of that pang of jealousy that still hung in my gut...


	9. Contrast

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

This chapter is a little OOC for Nnoitra I realize, but I really wanted to make him do something sweet.

Chapter Nine: Contrast

Now I know I aint really the kind of guy that gets all mushy about things; I sure as hell don't keep a diary or anything stupid like that, but I couldn't really help but feeling jealous that all these stupid nobles were around. They still flocked to Nell, though after awhile a few of them at least showed a polite interest in Ami. I wondered what they saw in the two of them, why they all preferred Nell over Ami, so I decided to make a list one afternoon when I wasn't busy. A list mind you, not some dumb ass diary...but I guess this writing out your thought thing isn't so bad...

She is nothing like her sister.

Nell has wavy, sexy, caramel colored hair. ~ Ami has straight, plain brown hair.

Nell has deep sea green eyes. ~ Ami has brown eyes.

Nell is easily 5''9. ~ Ami barely scratches 5''5

Nell is curved. Easily a DD...And Nell has an ass. ~ Ami is a stick. Barely a C cup, almost no ass.

Nell is sexy, exotic. ~ Ami is nothing to write home about.

Nell is graceful and regal. ~ Ami trips over her own shadow, she's clumsy.

Nell is perfection, and all want her. ~ Ami is plain, and no one looks her way.

Yet....

Nell is cold, and distant. ~ Ami is caring, and open

Nell is above us all, and lets us know it. ~ Ami befriends the lowest wretch.

Nell is too busy with her perfect world. ~ Ami stops to listen.

Nell pities those weaker then her. ~ Ami tries to help...but it isn't pity.

Both of them are mine.

Nell is mine to crush, to dominate. I will always challenge her.

Ami is mine too.......she just is.

Is this love? ~ Can't be.

I don't friging 'love'.

It's weak. ~ I'm not weak.

This is so stupid.

Nell will never love me. I don't want her to. She isn't worth my time.

Ami shouldn't ever love me. I don't expect her to..... I'm not worth her time.

I can't stand Nell. So why do I lust after a woman who isn't worth my time...Who thinks I'm a beast?

Ami confuses me. I'm not worth her time, so why does she follow me around? Why chase a beast?

I know Nell hates me.

Why doesn't Ami?

Why the hell do you keep around me, Ami?

Why are you chasing this beast?

Why do you try to understand me?

Why do you give me a chance?

Are you more like Nell then I thought, frigging with my head, playing her mind games?

Or....do you really not mind being in the same room as me?

Ami, you should run from me.

I'm a beast; I could hurt you, or kill you.

Why aren't you scared?

Are you mocking me, Ami?

Or do you see something deeper?

Do you see that I couldn't hurt you if I tried?

Do you see that you've tamed this beast?

Is there a chance for this to work?

Can't be.

You are a star, a piece of pure heaven Amarie.

Beasts aren't meant to be in heaven...they aren't meant to touch the stars.

I shook my head after I had written this all out...damn, who would have thought I'd be so poetic about some stupid list? I just...kept writing out my thoughts, it was like I couldn't stop or something. Still, I sure as hell aint gonna get caught with something like this I thought as I tucked it safely away under the floorboards of my room. This piece of paper is going to the grave with me. Poetry aside, I guess I had a bit of thinking to do...


	10. Wedding I

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Ten: Wedding

It didn't take too long for her royal bitchness to find a suitable match, and plans for her wedding were quickly made. The good news about that was most of the other prissy boys left soon after, since they had only been after Nell in the first place. The few that hung around didn't bother me so much 'cause Ami wouldn't give any of them the time of day, so they stayed for the wedding, hoping to find some female cousin or guest that had been looked over.

The bad thing about it was that after Nell announced her engagement and started on her wedding plans Ami just kinda...I dunno what the hell her deal was but she got real quiet, and didn't really talk to anyone, not even me. She still brought me lunch, and stayed a few minutes but it was like being around a ghost- fucking depressing. I kept asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me, so after awhile I gave it up.

Nell was insistent that the wedding take place as soon as humanly possible, so workers were brought in to help and the rest of us poor saps were drafted into flower arrangements, or tying bows or finding recipes or any other number of useless shit jobs that goes into preparing for one of these things. I swear, if I ever get a woman, she aint gonna get all this 'cause I aint dealing with it. You want me baby? I'm right here. You want a priest? Yeah, sure...Food? No problem. Flowers? Yeah, we'll get married in a whole fucking field of them if you want, just don't ask me to tie any bows or ask me about color schemes or placement cards 'cause I'll laugh at you, I swear. Marriage is a crock anyway, why do I gotta pay ta be with ya huh? That's stupid as hell. We'll throw a party; invite some people over, fine ...but all the rest of this shit? Forget it. And don't even get me started on the fucking fuss she was making over all the dresses for her bridesmaids, and her own horrible bowy frilly lacy thing, 'cause I'll never stop.

Anyway, it was a nightmare all this preparation. If there's anything like a higher power up there, I hope he blessed that poor sap. He looked so frightened by all of this there were a couple of times I thought he'd get cold feet and just leave....then again seeing as what he going to marry, I cant say I'd blame him. Waking up to the bitch queen for the rest of your life doesn't sound like my cup of tea. I still remember the dinner the night before the wedding, everyone was dressed up all nice, they even gave us new uniforms and got us all dressed up to. I don't know if I've ever mentioned it, but I can't stand dressing up. Still, it wasn't so bad of an evening, 'cause after we served we were invited to sit and eat at our own servants table. We usually ate in the kitchen and got the leftovers but tonight Nell was being nice to everybody. She actually looked happy for once....it was strange seeing an honest to goodness smile on her face, and then see Ami sitting next to her looking so moody. After dinner everyone got up to talk and socialize, so I took that as a chance to talk to her. She was off to the corner like always at parties, never quite knowing what to do with herself.

"Hey, what's with the look? I thought you'd be happy Nell's getting married, that means she's leaving!"

She looked up at me and I felt angry; she usually had such a dopey, happy look on her face but tonight she looked like someone had died. I scowled and took her arm, leading her away.

"Ami, what the hell is wrong? You've been like this for a week now."

"I'm sorry Nnoitra, I just.....remember when you told me that it'll just take time, and someone'll notice me? I thought I had found someone, he was really sweet to me..."

I tried not to scowl, and shook my head impatiently.

"Yeah, so what happened to him then? If he's so sweet why'd he make you so upset?"

"He's still here....he's.....oh he's marrying Nell, Nnoitra! I...I don't understand, he was nice to me, he talked to me a lot and...."

Take back what I said about that higher power blessing the sap. I hope he's miserable with her......hell, I just hope he's miserable.

"He probably did that so Nell would like him better, or maybe she told him ta spend time with you, I dunno...he don't look like much, what do ya see in him?"

"I don't know, he was just nice to me Nnoitra. He made me feel like I was someone worth noticing...I should have seen this coming, everyone always chooses her over me. Always."

"Ah c'mon Ami, don't be like that. Ya are worth noticing...."

"Yeah from who? I haven't seen anyone show more then a polite, strained interest in me and they never will."

I shifted a bit, not quite sure what to say to her....

".....I notice ya Ami."

She sighed and looked up at me then, giving the tiniest trace of a smile.

"Yes, you do for some strange reason. Thank you Nnoitra."

"Yeah well...hard ta not notice that girl that's been feeding yer scrawny ass since ya got in this place. C'mon and smile huh? It's not the end 'o the world that some sap likes yer sister better."

She grinned at that, shaking her head.

"You're way too blunt, you know that?"

"So?"

"....You really think he's a sap?"

"Of course, have you actually seen this guy? You can do way better then that, trust me."

She arched an eyebrow, smiling and I grinned back, glad to have her back to herself.

"Oh really? Like who, you have anyone in mind?"

'_Me_!' I mentally screamed at her. I'm better, I actually appreciate you Ami......I actually notice you....

"I dunno, but you'll find someone I'm sure. Other then the sap is there anyone ya like?"

She didn't say anything for a moment before shrugging it off with the same effortlessness I do when I'm avoiding something.

"Well?"

"No one that would work out I'm afraid."

"I didn't say that, I just asked who you like."

"Don't worry about it Nnoitra. Listen, it's late and we all have to be up tomorrow for the wedding."

"Yeah, and then it'll be attack of the bows and frills. Hurray."

"You haven't seen all of the dresses yet."

"No, but I've seen enough and they all look ugly as hell."

"You haven't seen mine.....I hope you don't find it ugly, I actually like it."

"Oh?"

"You'll see tomorrow, goodnight Nnoitra."

"Yeah, goodnight Ami."

I watched her as she walked up the stairs to her room, wondering what the stupid dress looked like now and shook my head, a grin on my face as I thought silently that she'd look better without it or anything at all for that matter...


	11. Wedding II

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Eleven: Wedding II

The next day was the wedding, and that meant even more running around, making last minute changes and whatnot. Then of course there were all these little problems that happened like the musicians being late, or the cake nearly falling over-twice; some of the guests were allergic to the flowers and they had to be replaced with other ones, which apparently was like the end of the world. It all finally settled out though, and we finally got the damned ceremony over with....even though it took like two hours. I don't even think Nell heard half of what the minister said, but after she kissed her husband we were allowed to go to the reception...which meant no work for me because apparently I'm not socially acceptable enough to serve anyone anything. Suits me just fine, I took the opportunity to see Ami.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. I thought you'd be working?"

"Nope. They don't want some ugly ass serving them food."

"You are not."

"Yeah well....it gets me outta work, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"So that's it huh, she's gonna be gone soon."

"Yes, she'll be moving her things to their new home shortly, and I think she's leaving with him tonight if I'm not mistaken."

"I may actually miss the bitch."

She scowled at me, never having liked that I called Nell that.

"She is not a bitch; she's just....very strict."

"Ami, the woman chews you apart every chance she gets."

"Well now she won't, so let it go."

"Yeah yeah, ok."

"So....what do you think?"

"'Bout what?"

"My dress, what do you think about my dress?"

I just shrugged. Of course I'd noticed her dress, she looked great in it. It was a dark blue color, and she had always looked good in blues to me. I sure wasn't gonna tell her so though, that'd be too easy, and it was always fun to mess with her.

"Eh, it's alright I s'pose."

"What's wrong with it then?"

I just grinned and leaned closer to whisper to her. What the hell, I'd had a few drinks, may as well be blunt as I ever was.

"Well for starters it aint cut low enough. Every other woman here is showing off at least a little of what they have and there you are sitting pretty with a rack no one can see 'cause the dress is cut so high up. I also don't like long sleeves; none at all are the best really 'cause bare shoulders are nice. It's a pretty color I guess though...."

She just stared at me for a moment, the brightest red blush on her face and I had to chuckle.

"Well you certainly don't hold back do you?"

"Not at all, if ya want my opinion you'll always get it straight up."

"Yes, I'll remember that."

"It aint a bad dress though Ami, but ya always dress up like a nun or something. Don't show anyone a damned thing...."

She scowled at me, her tone sulky.

"Well excuse me for not revealing every inch of myself to the world."

"I wouldn't want ya to dress like a whore; I just think you'd look better if ya embraced what figure you do have."

"You think I have a figure to embrace at all?"

"Sure I do. Every woman has a figure, they just need to know how to best display it. And I aint saying strut like a slut, but don't dress like a nun either."

She just shook her head at me and I had to smile as I watched her fidget.

"You uncomfortable about me being blunt?"

"You usually aren't quite so blunt with me..."

"Eh, I've had a few ta drink I guess. Dance with me."

"Excuse me?"

I grinned and pulled her to the floor with me where everyone else was already dancing

"You heard me Ami."

"Y-yes but I never said yes."

"And I never asked it as a question."

I did dance with her, though I wasn't quite sure what had made me do it. It was a nice feeling, being able to hold her to me, even for a few moments. She was an excellent dancer of course, she'd been practicing since she was a child. I wasn't too bad I guess, at least I never stepped on her feet and she let me lead her. It was probably the best damned evening I'd had in a long time, and I hated when I had to let her go. To my surprise, she kissed my cheek quickly after we were done dancing and it was my turn for my face to flare red.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. Good night, Nnoitra. "

No reason huh? Well aint that something, I thought as I watched her leave to her room. I wish there were a lot more of those no reasons....


	12. Goodbye

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

Chapter Twelve: Goodbye

Nell officially moved out by the end of the month, and with her went all of the damned prissy boys, at least for now. It also meant things were a little less stressful for Ami, though she was still a bit upset that the sap had married her sister. To tell you the truth, I don't even know the mans name, that's how little I care about him. Now that Nell was gone things started to look up for me a bit, because I could spend more time with Ami and not have Nell or anyone else hounding us about it. Those few months after she left were the best of my life. I had Ami practically to myself, and no one to bitch about it. We spent a lot of time together, because she didn't seem to know what to do with herself without her sister around dictating everything to her. We went for walks, and rode sometimes, or just sat and talked...well she did most of the talking. I just listened and teased her, pretending to be bored or fall asleep when she rambled on. It was great, I even remember this one stupid time we were out and it started to rain, but she didn't feel like going inside, so we stayed out in the rain and huddled together under a tree. I remember several things about that day....

I remember how warm her body felt, so close to mine.

I remember the smile on her face, and that she looked content to be there with me under the apple tree, sopping wet as we were.

And then I remember how sick she got after that...how horribly pale and cold her skin was that evening when I got her back inside. I remember every shiver, every time her teeth chattered, and every time she apologized to me, as if this was her fault that she was sick. That cut the worst....that she blamed herself, when I wasn't exactly in any hurry to go inside either...and that I never got sick over it. I remember a bunch of doctors were called in the next day when she wasn't getting better, and I remember them uttering this one word, this fucking horrible word that I'll never forget for as long as I live.

Pneumonia. Ami had pneumonia, and she was very sick. Having it was like having a death sentence almost, there was so little anyone could do for her. They tried medicine, they tried soups and broths, they burned incense and said prayers, and they....they bled her like a stuck pig, put these hideous black leeches on her cold pale arms and bled her until she cried. I hated them after that, they closed all her windows up and made it damned near impossible for anyone to go in to see her. She may as well have had the fucking plague the way these people were carrying on. I did go to see her though, I swiped a key from one of the maids, and every night after they were all gone I'd go in to see her, and I'll tell you something. It damned near broke my heart to watch her like that, not being able to breathe hardly, her body just wasting away into skin and bone. I never really said a whole lot, and she wasn't up for talking, but she'd hold my hand in her cold shaking one and she'd smile at me like I was the greatest thing in the world, the fuck that made her sick. She'd look at me with those big brown deer eyes and smile, like seeing my face just made her whole day. I went in to see her every night, and I watched her slowly dying on that bed. I think she knew it too after awhile, that she was dying, because I'd see her crying sometimes, or murmuring to God, or whoever is supposed to be up there and begging with him not to die.

It's the most helpless feeling in this world, to watch someone die and not be able to do a damned thing, and to know that it's partly your own fault. She lasted a whole two weeks with the pneumonia, but she wasn't getting any better. The doctors had long since given up, and they were already planning her funeral, the dumb fuckers. She wasn't even dead yet and they didn't have the decency to at least appreciate that before they made their plans to toss her into the ground. I'll always remember the night she died, because I was there with her then, I had her in my arms and was patting her back, trying to help her with her coughing fit. When I saw the blood on my shirt I knew she wasn't gonna make it, and she did too. I was gonna loose her then, I'd been slowly preparing myself for that, and I had decided to tell her how I felt. Call it cliché, call it whatever the fuck you please, I don't care. I was gonna tell her that at least someone had noticed her, that someone had cared about her.

"Ami? Baby, are you ok? Can you breathe now?"

"Y-yeah, I can breathe n-now Nnoitra..."

"Sh-shit Ami, you can't die on me...."

"Well th-then let me go if you d-don't want a dead b-body laying on you s-silly."

Even then she had her sarcasm, I thought dryly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it damnit. What am I supposed ta do without you Amarie?"

"I d-don't kn-know Nnoitra....I d-don't want to die, I'm sc-scared....I'm not ready to die y-yet."

"Yeah, I know baby girl......I'm running scared now too."

"N-Nnoitra...I know now is r-really an awful t-time for this but...I just w-wanted to tell you that I..."

I smiled at her and shook my head before I leaned down and kissed her, holding her fragile little body close to me. I knew what she was going to say, I saw it in her eyes and it killed me that any moment now I was gonna loose her.

"I love you too you stupid girl, and now you're gonna up and leave me. What kinda fucking send off is that huh?"

She smiled at my usual bluntness and pulled me down to kiss her again, slowly this time....sweetly....

"I'm r-really sorry its gonna w-work out this way...but we'll s-see each other again Nnoitra."

"Ami, you know I don't believe in God right? And even if I did, he sure won't let me into heaven with you."

"Don't be s-silly Nnoitra.....we'll see each other again, I have a f-feeling."

"If you honestly believe that then....then I'll try to. I'll do it for you Ami, ok?"

She just smiled at me like she knew something, and snuggled close to me. I saw the look in her eyes as they started to fade, and her breathing slowed. She knew this was it, and I held her to me, as if that could stop her from leaving somehow.

"I l-love you Nnoitra....I love you"

"I love you too Amarie, I love you too."

I held her to me until she finally breathed that last breath, and her eyes rolled back. That was it, just like that she was gone I thought bitterly. I never got to do half of what I wanted to with her, and now that she was gone...I felt numb. I felt like there wasn't a purpose for me to be around anymore. Nell was gone, and now Ami was too...it was time for me to get the hell away from that manor. I kissed her forehead and lay her back down on her pillows and left.

Whoever came up with the idea that the dead just look like they're sleeping is a fucking moron. The dead look dead, there is no rise and fall of their chest like living people, there is no heat from their body, there is no peaceful look on their face. There's nothing but a stone cold corpse laying there, mocking everything about that person, mocking their life, mocking their heat, and smile, and just every fucking thing you ever loved about them.

I grabbed my things, my few clothes and other crap, and that stupid paper I had written about the two girls. Tesla saw me, and silently got up, reaching to put his hand on my shoulder.

"At least stay for the funeral?"

"I can't Tes, that'd just make things worse. This is goodbye buddy."

He nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll miss you Nnoitra..."

I shook my head and ruffled his spiky hair, and remembered what Ami had said.

"We'll probably cross paths again somewhere Tes. Maybe in another life you'll be my brother."

"What do you mean another life, what's wrong with this one?"

"It aint for me Tesla, I'm done. We'll see each other again buddy, but not here...not now."

He looked at me worriedly, but didn't say anything, and with a nod to him I left. I walked away from that place, through the gardens we had walked in, and the fields we had ridden and trained in, and kept on walking. I walked all damned night, and slept a bit the next day and kept walking. Sometimes I felt so full of pain and grief it nearly knocked me on my ass. Other times, nothing at all. It was when I felt that nothing that I found that bridge mentioned back in the beginning of this whole story. So here I am, and here I'll stay...or at least my body will. They won't find me; no one would care enough to look. She told me we'd see each other another time, and I was too impatient to wait. I'd waited enough for her, and lost. If there was any chance in heaven or hell I'd get to her, then I sure didn't want to be wasting anymore precious time.

And so....I jumped.


	13. Hello

Mine.

A love story about how a clumsy little girl tamed the beast within an angry, orphaned serving boy.

Nnoitra x Amarie (OC).

Nnoitra Jiruga belongs to Tite Kubo. Amarie belongs to me.

~*~Note~*~

I really have no idea what happens to hollows when they die, or if that applies to the Espada. This is just my understanding of the process, so please bear with me. On another note, this is it, the final chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and thank you all for reading.

Chapter Thirteen: Hello

I aint gonna bore you all with the details of the hell I went through after I jumped. You all know what I became, you all know that I saw that bitch Nell again, and she was still fucking in charge of me, even after I was dead for crying out loud! You know I tried to kill her, and you know it didn't work. You all know how hard I trained to be stronger, striving for some long forgotten purpose until I didn't even know who I was or what I wanted anymore. You all know I found Tesla, and he stuck to me like glue, same as before. It was all the same as before, except she wasn't there....Ami wasn't with me this time, and it was killing me. I just wanted it all to end, this numb pain gnawing at my gut. I'm not even sure how or why I remembered all of this. Tesla didn't remember me really; he just felt drawn to me he said.....drawn to his past I guess. Nell never talked to me enough for me to know if she remembered. The only thrill I ever got down there in that white desert hell was when he came....

Zaraki Kenpachi...now there was a man who knew how to fight. And did we fight....that was the best thing I'd felt in so long. That Kurosaki kid wasn't half bad but Kenpachi, he was a master. I was proud to say I fought him. I would have won too I think, if I wasn't worn from Kurosaki. But that don't even matter, 'cause you all know how that ended too. I died the way I wanted to, as a warrior. I died from the sword of a man who knew far more pain then I did, and he was merciful enough to kill me as I wanted to die. But that's all you know about me, you don't know what those swords can do....I didn't either at the time.

A soul reapers sword is made to purify the souls of those it cuts. So unless you were the scum of the earth and really deserved to go to hell as a human, anything you did as a hollow is pretty much.....forgivable. So where does that put me, an Espada serving under Aizen? Same place as any other hollow that couldn't help themselves....a new, pure spirit.

Now that sounds great and all, but the only reason hollows exist in the first place is because soul reapers cant get to the dead fast enough before the spirit becomes fixated on something. So I wasn't too sure if I was going to go through this whole process of becoming a hollow again or what, but I was currently stuck in this vast expanse of white. It could very well have been the stupid desert in Hueco Mundo, but I couldn't be sure. At any rate, I think I was in my limbo for quite awhile before I saw a black robed figure walking towards me.

"Oy! What's a guy gotta do around here to move on to wherever it is I'm supposed to go?"

The figure didn't pick up its pace any, but when it got closer I could see it was defiantly a soul reaper. She was short little thing, brown hair and eyes, and an amused look on her face when she came up to me.

"Oh calm down, it isn't like you don't have a lifetime to spend doing as you like."

"What do ya mean as I like? Where are ya taking me anyway?"

"Home, Nnoitra. I'm taking you home."

"How the fuck do you know my...."

She just laughed at the look on my face as I stared at her.

"Your name? I should hope I remember it, even though it's been so long."

"A-Ami? Is that really you?"

"Yes Nnoitra, it's me. I told you we'd see each other again, though you weren't very patient about it, were you?"

I just scooped her up in my arms and held her too me, a wave of emotion crashing over me, each trying to express itself at once. I finally just settled on kissing her, letting that speak for me. She smiled up at me when I stopped, and snuggled against my chest.

"No...No I wasn't patient. Fuck Amarie, I waited too long for you, then you just...you just died on me like that..."

"I know Nnoitra...its ok now, its all ok."

"So you're here to get me then? And I'm gonna be able to stay with you? "

"Yes Nnoitra, I'll make sure of that. You aren't going to go too far from me if I can help it."

"I wouldn't want to, Ami. I wouldn't want to..."

"Then lets go home Nnoitra. You'll like it there, I'm sure we can find a place for you to fit in."

I smiled and set her down, taking her hand as we walked off together. I wasn't too sure where I was going to end up, but as long as I had Ami with me...as long as she was finally mine, I didn't really care all that much. All the fighting and struggling I'd dealt with all my life as a hollow didn't matter. Even back when I was alive, all the conflict with Nell and everyone else....none of it mattered to me. It was over, Ami had tamed that beast in me and she was finally mine. Mine to keep and mine to hold; mine to do as I pleased with. Completely, and totally mine.

The End.


End file.
